El regalo perfecto
by Doncella de Awa
Summary: El cumpleaños de Minerva se acerca y Artemis no sabe qué regalarle. ¿Podrán los demás ayudarle?
1. Juliet aconseja

**Juliet aconseja**

Había robado en los bancos con la mejor seguridad del mundo. Había engañado y/o colaborado con las criaturas mágicas en numerosas ocasiones. Pero aquello era demasiado para él. ¿Qué regalo podría hacerle a Minerva por su cumpleaños? La chica había cambiado en esos años, y no solo intelectualmente. Bien sabido era que tenía a medio instituto detrás de ella. Por eso, Artemis debía hacerle un buen regalo. Bueno, un buen regalo no, debía encontrar el regalo perfecto. Pero no había libros ni programas de ordenador para eso, la única solución era... preguntar.

Se levantó despacio de su silla en el despacho y se dirigió a la cocina. Juliet había vuelto para pasar el verano con su hermano, ya que hacía más de un año que no se veían. Ella era una chica, y posiblemente seria la que mejor le aconsejaría. Suspiro hondo y entró en la cocina.

-¡Hola, Artemis!- dijo la chica con su habitual entusiasmo.

-Buenos días, Juliet- dijo Artemis en su habitual tono serio y formal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Juliet extrañada. No era normal que el señorito de la casa se pasara por las cocinas.

-Verás... querría hablar contigo- respondió Artemis

Aquello si que era raro. Artemis no titubeaba.

-Claro, por supuesto- dijo Juliet dejando las zanahorias que estaba picando y prestando toda la atención al chico, picada por la curiosidad.

-Yo... resulta que... dentro de una semana, es decir, dentro de siete días...-que difícil era eso- es el cumpleaños de... esto de... Minerva... y yo... estaba reuniendo información sobre lo que os gusta a las chicas... y pensando...

-¡No sabes que regalarle y quieres que yo te aconseje¡Artemis se hace mayor!- exclamó la chica con alegría.

-Sí, eso.

-¡Por supuesto! Lo primero que debes hacer es...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Artemis volvió a su habituación poco convencido, revisando las notas que había tomado.

_Directrices a tener en cuenta a la hora de hacer un regalo __según Juliet Mayordomo_

_Las mujeres son seres luchadores, por lo que el regalo debe ir acorde con su personalidad._

_Las mujeres son personas prácticas, por lo que no se les debe regalar cosas inútiles._

_Debe evitarse por tanto regalos tales como rosas, bombones o joyas, que en el caso de una lucha no servirían para nada._

_Las mujeres deben saber que te acuerdas del día de su cumpleaños._

_El regalo lo debes comprar tu solo, y envolverlo bien, para crear un efecto sorpresa._

_El regalo no debe ser comida ni ropa, porque será poco original y ella sabrá que no sabías que regalarle._

_A las mujeres les encanta la lectura._

_Las mujeres necesitan defenderse, cosa que hay que tener en cuenta a la hora de regalar._

_Las mujeres son apasionadas de la lucha libre._

_Por tanto, las mujeres tienen muchísimas ganas de aprender ese deporte._

_Siguiendo estas reglas, debemos concluir que los cinco mejores regalos que se les puede hacer a una mujer son:_

_Unos guantes de boxeo._

_Un vale por un año gratis de clases de judo._

_Una porra eléctrica._

_Una entrada para ver la final de lucha libre._

_Un libro donde se explique todo sobre los deportes de lucha._

Artemis miró por la ventana y suspiró. Quizá debería pedir una segunda opinión.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del capítulo 1.

La verdad es que este fic no me gusta mucho y no se si continuarlo o no...

Dejen reviews para ver opiniones. Es que no se qué hacer con él.


	2. Potrillo aconseja

**Potrillo aconseja**

Miró la nueva lista de posibles regalos que Potrillo le había dado. El dinero que tuviera que gastarse en ellos no era problema, pero aún así no estaba realmente convencido de que fuera lo mejor.

Cuando aquella mañana recibió la llamada del centauro para preguntarle si sabía algo de los recientes ataques a su ordenador y de la desviación de una cuantiosa suma de dinero destinada a la PES, Artemis vio en aquello la oportunidad de preguntar su opinión sobre el regalo adecuado para Minerva, que nada resultó tener que ver con la de Juliet. Bueno, nada no. Observó la lista:

Directrices a tener en cuenta a la hora de hacer un regalo según Potrillo

_Las mujeres prefieren a hombres con cuatro patas. Si ese es tu caso, ya tienes todo ganado y no necesitas leer esto, ya que tu encanto natural será irresistible para toda fémina que esté a tu lado._

_A las mujeres no les gusta los objetos al natural, eso es propio de la prehistoria, cuando no había ningún tipo de tecnología ._

_Por lo tanto, debe evitarse hacer regalos como flores, joyas, o postales._

_En su lugar, lo más correcto y acertado sería enviarle un correo electrónico con un gif de un ramo de flores, una joya virtual en 3D o crear una postal con el Photoshop._

_Las mujeres adoran los ordenadores de última generación, con disco duro de 1 Tb, pantalla plana y sistema de refrigeración por agua._

_Las mujeres odian el papel. Si vas a regalarle un libro, mándale la edición digital._

_Las mujeres odian pasear por el campo. En su lugar, si estás pensando en una excursión, regálale un simulador de paseos por el campo._

_No la lleves a cenar, llévala a un restaurante de comida virtual. No te preocupes, no quedarán con hambre. Para que comer, teniendo los ordenadores._

Por supuesto, la lista no estaba escrita a mano como la de Juliet, Artemis estaba leyendo en la pantalla de su ordenador un documento del Microsoft Office 2007, enviado por Potrillo horas antes. Sí, el parecido con Juliet era claro. Ambos llevaban su trabajo hasta extremos que rozaban la locura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como parece que gusta, he decidido seguir con el fic. Gracias por los reviews y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!


	3. Angeline Fowl aconseja

**Angeline Fowl aconseja**

Debería haberlo pensado antes. ¡Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenuo! Y es que no se le puede preguntar a una madre como Angeline Fowl qué regalarle a la chica que te gusta. Creyó que no salía de la habitación, acosado por una cantidad ingente de preguntas. Pero entre medias verdades y frases ambiguas había conseguido salir del paso, y aquí se encontraba ahora, en su cuarto, con el preciado papelito, escrito en tinta lila con olor a lavanda.

_Directrices a tener en cuenta a la hora de hacer un regalo según A. Fowl_

_Las mujeres adoran los detalles románticos, osea que no debes enseñarles la pocilga de los cerdos, por mucho cariño que tengas a los nobles animales._

_Así pues, se elegir regalos tales como flores(preferiblemente no marchitas), bombones (preferiblemente no caducados) y joyas (preferiblemente de joyería, no de dudosos mercadillos)._

_Las mujeres adoran el color rosa y el olor a lavanda._

_Las mujeres adoran el maquillaje, por lo tanto, regálales un pintalabios rosa con olor a lavanda._

_Las mujeres adoran las cenas en restaurantes italianos, por lo tanto, cuelga una bandera de Italia cuando la invites a cenar a tu casa._

_Las mujeres adoran los animales, por lo tanto, el mejor regalo es un abrigo de visón, así el animal la acompañará siempre._

_Las mujeres adoran escribir números en papel, osea que el mejor regalo es un taco de cheques en blanco con tu firma._

_Las mujeres son más inteligentes que los hombres, por lo tanto, no debes jamás negarlas nada, ni cuando un día te pidan un anillo de diamantes._

Definitivamente, Artemis no creía que a Minerva le gustara que mataran un animal para tener un abrigo, y dudaba que empapelar su casa con la bandera de Italia fuera a agradarla.

Tendría que seguir buscando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sé que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero es que de verdad que no me gusta mucho este fic, pero como parece que hay gente a la que le gusta, intentaré terminarlo.

Gracias a **Yukime Hiwatari** por el review, por ella me acordé de actualizar el fic.


	4. Mantillo Mandíbulas aconseja

**Mantillo Mandíbulas aconseja**

-Más vale que sea importante, fangosillo, esta conexión me está saliendo por un ojo de la cara – dijo el enano con evidente mal humor.

Horas más tarde, y después de haberle prometido construir una casa solo para que él pudiera desvalijarla, Artemis se encontraba leyendo una nota que, curiosamente, estaba manchada de tierra. Y si que era curioso, porque aunque a nadie le resultaría extraño que algo del enano estuviera manchado de tierra, si que era sorprendente cuando la nota la había recibido por fax.

Artemis decidió obviar eso por el momento y comenzar a leer la lista de consejos que Mantillo le había dado:

_Directrices a tener en cuenta a la hora de hacer un regalo según Mantillo Mandíbulas_

_1. A las mujeres les gusta la tierra._

_2. Las mujeres adoran a los hombres de baja estatura._

_3. A las mujeres les encantan las cosas robadas._

_4. Las mujeres adoran las babas, especialmente las que se solidifican._

_5. Las mujeres odian la luz del sol._

_6. Las mujeres adoran a los hombres con gases._

Después de esto, el enano había escogido un regalo de acuerdo con cada una de las directrices (por eso las había numerado):

1. Un saco de tierra comprado en la floristería cercana.

2. Un gnomo de jardín.

3. Una hamaca robada en unos grandes almacenes.

4. Una caja llena de babosas.

5. Un bote de protector solar 50+.

6. Unas coca-colas para beber con un montón de gas.

Después, a partir de estos regalos, había elaborado uno "perfecto" : un gnomo de jardín manchado con tierra, con una babosa recorriéndole los pies, untado con protector 50 + ,y con una coca-cola en la mano observando el cielo tumbado en la hamaca robada.

Artemis se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario y metió el papel en la trituradora, asegurándose que salía bien, pero que muy bien triturado.

* * *

Gracias a **Yukime Hiwatari, Javi isi y Menthis Isis Gea** por los reviews, y a los demás, gracias por leer.

Continuaré la historia hasta que se me acaben las ideas, de todas formas ya tengo pensado el final, osea que cuando vea que ya no se me ocurre nada con ningún personaje más, haré el capítulo final y listo. Pero espero acabar el fic.


	5. Artemis Fowl Sr aconseja

**Artemis Fowl Sr. aconseja**

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Sus padres estaban casados, por lo tanto, su padre debía haber hecho algo para conquistarla, así que nadie mejor que él para aconsejarle. Además, después de su secuestro, su carácter había cambiado radicalmente, y seguro que le escucharía y le daría sabios consejos.

* * *

¿Carácter cambiado radicalmente? ¿Sabios consejos? ¿En qué momento pudo pensar eso?

Artemis Fowl sostenía una lámina de oro donde estaban grabadas las palabras de su padre.

_Directrices a tener en cuenta a la hora de hacer un regalo según Artemis Fowl Sr._

_Oro_

_Lingotes de oro._

_Más oro._

_Otra tonelada más de oro._

_Una mina de oro._

_Un detector de metales (especializado en oro) de oro._

_Otro poco más de oro_

_Una montaña de pepitas de oro._

_Una casa de oro._

_Oro, oro y oro._

E incluso había una postdata en la parte de atrás: _P.D.: Oro._

Y, según le había dicho, mientras se grababa con una grabadora de oro, si no se decidía por ninguno de de los regalos de oro, para él había uno que claramente sería perfecto:

Una carretilla de oro llena de tanto oro como el robot de oro pudiera llevar hasta las escaleras de oro con incrustaciones de oro blanco en las barandillas de oro.

Esta vez, Artemis no podía meter el soporte donde estaban escritos los consejos en la trituradora, pero pensó que un viajecito a la cima del Fujiyama sería suficiente para deshacerse de ella.

Al fin al cabo, parecía que, aunque su padre ya no se dedicara a negocios ilegales y fuera mucho más atento con su hijo, había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

* * *

Aquí está el capítulo del padre de Artemis. El próximo será... mmm si lo digo ya no es sorpresa, aunque ya no quedan muchos personajes.

Y recordad, queridos lectores, la moraleja de esta historia: Si no os gusta algo, tiradlo al Fujiyama. (Se ve a la autora cojiendo su plato de lentejas y un vuelo urgente a Japón).

Gracias a: **Menthis Isis Gea, Aryy **y **Ariadnaaa **por sus reviews y a todos los demás lectores que siguen este fic.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Mayordomo aconseja

Lo había demorado todo lo que había podido, y ni siquiera ahora, sentado en el salón con la lista en la mano, asimilaba que tanto esfuerzo no había servido para nada. Después de preguntarle a Mayordomo y soportar su sonrisa de "nuestro niño se hace mayor" solo se encontraba con una lista que no tenía nada que envidiar a sus trituradas predecesoras.

_Directrices a tener en cuenta a la hora de hacer un regalo según Mayordomo_

_A las mujeres les gusta ser protegidas_

_Las mujeres adoran los cristales blindados._

_A las mujeres les encantan los lugares seguros, libres de peligro._

_A las mujeres les encantan las armas, especialmente las Sig-sauer semiautomáticas._

_Las mujeres adoras las alarmas antirrobo._

_Las mujeres se enamoran a primera vista de los hombres con chaleco antibala._

__

_Las mujeres odian conocer el nombre de los hombres, al no ser que éstos se encuentren en su lecho de muerte._

_A las mujeres les gustan los cursillos de montaje y reparación de armas, y el entrenamiento militar estricto, osea que no se les debe regalar cursos de yoga o de floricultura._

Por tanto, el mejor regalo es: Un coche blindado con alarma antirrobo, que dispare rayos láser a todos los que se acerquen a menos de un metro de él, y que venga con regalo con un robot guardaespaldas que dispare a los enemigos con un 99,99 por ciento de precisión (no más, que los del 100 por ciento son muy caros, y tenemos que ahorrar para el Alarmator 3000, que sale el próximo mes al mercado).

En ese momento, los contadores de gasto eléctrico de la casa registraron una subida de un euro en la factura de ese mes. La trituradora funcionaba a pleno rendimiento.

Artemis, echado en su cama, se preguntó si tal vez debería haberle preguntado a Holly. Sí, se dijo, Holly era una elfina sensata y tal vez hubiera podido aconsejarle. Pero, por lo visto, estaba en alguna misión y no había podido contactar con ella. Ahora, ya era demasiado tarde: el cumpleaños de Minerva era mañana. Tendría que escoger el regalo él solo.

* * *

¡Ya solo queda un capítulo, en el que se descubrirá por fin qué le regala Artemis a Minerva!

Y, como siempre, gracias a: **Aryy, Menthis Isis Gea, Ariadnaaa, Javi Isi y Phantom Girl** por sus reviews.

Y a los demás (y a ellos) gracias también, por leerlo y aguantarme, que la historia empezó el 2/12/2007 y va a acabar ¡8 meses después!


	7. Artemis Fowl Jr se aconseja

¡El capítulo final

¡El capítulo final!

**Artemis Fowl Jr. _se_ aconseja**

Se dirigía a casa de Minerva con un conjunto de pendientes y pulsera, envuelto en un precioso papel color amarillo con un lazo fucsia. Finalmente se había decidido por lo clásico; las únicas mujeres que le aconsejaron no parecían tener gustos muy normales.

Solo faltaban dos manzanas para llegar, pero el tráfico era espantoso. Aún le daría tiempo a intentar contactar con Holly una vez más, y contar con una opinión más "normal". No hubo suerte, pero no se enfadó con la elfina. Al fin y al cabo, si no hubiera sido porque ella le avisó, no hubiera sabido que el cumpleaños de Minerva se celebraba hoy.

Después de media hora más de atasco, el Jaguar de Artemis aparcó delante de la casa de la chica. El chico bajó del coche con paso decidido, pero cuando llamó al timbre, buena parte de esa decisión inicial había desaparecido.

Un criado le abrió la puerta, le anunció a la "Señorita Paradizzo" y le hizo pasar. Artemis había perdido el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, y estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Y es que enfrentarse a demonios y duendecillas psicópatas era fácil, pero hablar con una chica...

- ¡Artemis! ¡Qué sorpresa verte en mi _château_!

"¿Tan confiada estaba de que se me iba a olvidar su cumpleaños?" pensó Artemis. Sin embargo, esbozo una nerviosa sonrisa y dijo:

- Ya... bueno... mmm... traje...

Minerva lo miraba confuso. ¿Desde cuando Artemis tartamudeaba?

- Traje esto para ti – concluyó Artemis ofreciéndole el regalo.

– Feliz cumpleaños – dijo, más rojo que la alfombra persa que había visto en el _hall_.

- ¡Oh, Artemis, muchas gracias! – exclamó Minerva cuando abrió el regalo. –Pero...

Minerva ya no le miraba sorprendida y feliz, sino divertida.

- Hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Artemis sintió como si alguien le hubiera tirado encima el agua del florero que había sobre una mesa.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó, esperando haber oído mal.

- Que hoy no es mi cumpleaños – repitió Minerva, con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

El irlandés estaba pasando el mayor bochorno de su vida, pero logró sobreponerse a duras penas, excusándose con el estrés del viaje a Francia.

Media hora más tarde salía de la casa, dejando en ella a una chica que se reía extrañada ante tal despiste.

Una vez en el coche, Artemis elaboró su propia lista de consejos, tal y como habían hecho sus amigos y su madre la semana anterior.

_Directrices a tener en cuenta a la hora de hacer un regalo según Artemis Fowl Jr._

_1. Nunca, nunca y nunca volver a fiarse de ninguna elfina llamada Holly._

Y es que, como se decía la susodicha mientras pensaba en todas las veces que Artemis la había engañado, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, muuuy frío.

* * *

C'est fini! Muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores, tanto hits, como favoritos, alertas y reviews. Después de casi diez meses, la historia queda concluida.

Y bueno, seguro que este final no lo esperabais jeje, pero los que me pedíais un capítulo sobre Holly dando consejos, ¿comprendéis ahora porque nunca lo hize? Jaja.

¡Un beso a todos!

Y gracias especiales a:

**Ariadnaaa**

**Phantomgirl**

**Menthis Isis Gea**

y** Meli-Pk**

Por los review en el anterior capítulo. Se agradecen mucho.


End file.
